


Vocaloid headcannons

by authorkyoko



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorkyoko/pseuds/authorkyoko





	1. Chapter 1

Please check out my first work.Don't hate me for my first time.


	2. #1

Miku is released after Kaito and Meiko but was popular because she's cute


End file.
